


Mi Mafio Famiglia

by Guilty_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guilty_Marionette/pseuds/Guilty_Marionette
Summary: This work might take a while since we lack motivation and inspiration





	Mi Mafio Famiglia

**Rome, Italy**  

Just the usual morning in Italy, the birds chirping enthusiastically in the sky, mothers started to open the curtains and told their children to wake up, people began to went outside to do their morning routine, the butcher started to put a sign outside his store, the florist took out their colorful flower. The baker started to heat the oven, and a certain auburn-haired boy walked around the market. Captivated by the fresh smell of bread the auburn-haired boy went inside the bakery.

  
"Buon giorno, signore"

"Buon giorno Feli, taking a walk? It's rare to see you alone "

"Sì, just need... a little change of pace" 

"Haha, where is your bulky friend? I want to give him this freshly baked bread"

"Aa...., luddy is...busy! Sì! Busy! A lot of paperwo..."

"FELICIANO! WHERE ARE YOU!!"

 

A soaring sound could be heard through the market. Feli laugh meekly. The baker laughed hearing the desperate call of the boy’s bodyguard.

   
"Ck ck ck.. Feli...Feli, you slipped out again didn't you?"

"Please keep this secret signore, I want to make a surprise breakfast for him"

"Just this time Feli, here you better took this bread, I'll hold him for a while "

"Grazie signore!” Feliciano took the bread and run 

"Don't be so hard on the boy Feli "

"Sì!"

  
Feliciano ran to the other side of the market, a few seconds later, a big blond man came running. His hair disheveled from all the running. Sweat slips through his cheek, dripping from his chin. His worried eyes scanned the store carefully, looking for any sign of the Italian.

   
"Excuse me mister, did you see Feli around here?"

"Ah Ludwig, what happened to you boy? You looked exhausted! Come inside and I'll make you some drinks "

"No thanks mister, I have to find him quick"

"But I insist! The dough is getting harder and my hands have been hurting lately. As you can see my boy, I’m not as young as I used to. I really appreciated your help here" The baker pulled Ludwig inside his store, giving him some drinks and forcing him some work

  
Half an hour later, the baker finally released him. Ludwig, exhausted to continue his searching, decided to change his full of wheat clothes -somehow he started to help the baker baking some bread-first. He walked to the largest mansion in Rome, that’s where he works, and live.

“Morning sir, you didn’t find the Don yet?” the guarding guard asks with salute

“Nein, he didn’t come home did he?”

“Well, I think it would be better if you eat some breakfast before going out again sir” he advised

“Yeah, I’ll do that”

  
When he walked inside, he could hear some humming, and a nice smell of pasta coming from the kitchen. A lot of men are gathering in front of the kitchen’s door, each with drools dripping out their mouth.

“What the hell is going one here?” One word from Ludwig and all the men step away from the door orderly. Inside the kitchen, skillfully placing pasta to the plate and shower them with tomato sauce is Feli, cooking for breakfast.

   
"Ciao, Luddy , breakfast is ready"

  
Ludwig smiles, it always ends like these don’t they? 

  
"I've been searching for you all over the city, you know?"

"Ve... Sorry Ludwig, just want to make you some breakfast "

"You didn't do your work again"

"But it's so boring, the same as always "

"You can't do that, everyone is waiting for you. After breakfast, let’s go to the meeting."

"Okay Luddy!"

After petting the Italian’s head, he took the full command. He assigned some people to prepare the table, bring the tableware, and to serve the food. A few minutes later, the dining hall was ready and they eat together.

 

After breakfast, Ludwig hurried to Feliciano’s room. He knocked twice and let himself in. A serene room with one big window across the room, one door led to bathroom and another to bedroom. In the middle of the room, a big desk full of paperwork and books stood tall, some of them were today’s meeting’s papers. Inside the bedroom, Feliciano was just dressing up. He hums about pasta cheerfully. Ludwig smile and softly called out to him.

“You’re gonna be late to the meeting if you’re lazing around like that.” He teased

“Ludwig, I didn’t hear you knock, Say, which tie suit me best?”

“The red one is nice. Here, this is the papers for today’s meeting” He gives him some papers, Feli read them with uninterested face and put them on the desk.

“I just want to take a siesta right now…”

“Come on, you can do that after the meeting. Now, first things first, let’s go to the meeting.”

They went out of the room and walked down the hall. Right in the middle of the mansion is the meeting hall. A big brown renaissance door stood proudly. Feli tidy up his suit and tie, clearing up his throat before opening the big grand door.

The clocks chime eight times. It’s time for the meeting. Luckily he wasn’t late this time. Everyone was busy with their own activity. Ludwig enters the room and starts the preparations

 

_~Italy has been known for its crime organization.~_

_~We always called them Mafia~_

_~And they called themselves Famiglia~_

 

“Good morning everyone, let’s start the meeting right away!” Feli smiled

 

_~This Vargas Famiglia is one of the most dangerous and influential mafia family in all Italy.~_

 

Ludwig stood beside Feliciano, “The Don of Vargas Famiglia has started the meeting, everyone please sit on your designated seat”. Everyone started to sit by their seat one by one. Re-reading their report on today’s topic.

 

_~And sitting there before everyone eyes are the head mafia of the Vargas Famiglia.~_

Feliciano sat before the fireplace, slowly counting everyone to make sure they’re here. Casually fiddling over his tie, not even bothering to read through the paper even once.

 

_~He is Feliciano Vargas.~_

 

Oliver, the Caporegime for the interventions and security branch sat on the left side of Feli’s chair. His green eyes and blond hair looked very gentlemanly, different from the inside, he could be quite vicious in the field. On the right seat sat Yao, the Caporigme for the finance branch. His quick thinking has given the Vargas Famiglia its wealth they had today and Alfred, the Caporegime specialized in the smuggling, supplied them with everything they need. Lastly Ivan, the Caporegime for the Foreign affairs and diplomacy branch. His skill to smile and win every contract and agreement, gave the Vargas Famiglia every connection they need to do business and stuff.

 

_~Despites of all the hardships, he became the head family in the age of 18. Along with his trusted right hand, Ludwig they controlled Italy from behind~_

 

“Since everyone’s ready, let’s get this meeting started”

               

_~This is a story of a certain Italian man~_

 

**Author's Note:**

> This work might take a while since we lack motivation and inspiration


End file.
